paladincyclefandomcom-20200214-history
I'gnononid
I'GNONONID A massive consciousness of ethereal space which is the absolute center of all multiverses. It has an intellectual sentience although a neutral indifference. I'gnononid could be considered the answer to "what is the universe?" and is essentially the closest thing to a foundation to the universe and concepts of reality -- there is nothing beyond I'gnononid because I'gnononid is the beyond of the beyond. In any physical manifestation or representation, I'gnononid takes the form of a star-fish being with infinite tentacles growing out of every pore on its star-shaped form. (Picture of a basket star, the closest visual of I'gnononid) Alternative Names Because of the intricate complexities of languages, religious, cultures and societies spanning infinite universes, the concept, origin, and names associated with I'gnononid are as infinite as its literal existence. I'gnononid is referred to by many characters throughout the entire Aconiverse. A general rule of thumb is this: if a strange unnamed being is beined referred to that includes the words ;infinite;, 'Sprawl'; 'Endless' it is probably I'gnononid. Though, to confuse matters even more there are some other beings whom are also described with these words, but not as many and not as often referenced. From a Meta-Narrative perspective, the many names and vague references to I'gnononid and them not being explicitly explained or elaborated on is an intentional effect to solicit the mystical mysteries of reality, and its unknowns and uncertainties. The One Of Infinite Branches Heart Of The Ultraverse Brain Of The Ultraverse Mother Of The Infinite Sprawl Maker Of Branes The Infinite Web Of Existence Center Of The Beyond And The Beyond I'gnononid Cosmology I'gnonononid is the heart of the Zodothos Cosmology, being that it is the "Center Of The Beyond & The Beyond". Furthermore, each of I'gnononid's infinite tentacles or "branes" create a segment of the space-time continuum of any given universe with each tentacle hosting an infinite range of microverses and pocket verses formed by "Squamouses" on the tentacles and thus creating an infinite span of worlds. Regarding the theory of Quantum Suicide, each and every choice creates a new 'Squam'. It is sometimes explicitly or not so explicitly that our world, our univer, our galaxy is but a tiny 'pore' upon an unfathomable brane. Khumuthochor Ulduzon Yhazım (star spell > alzerjaiban) author of the Köhnəlmə Sözləri (Words Of Obsoletion) and/or Son ölüm sözlərinin çağırılması (Invocation Of Last Death Words) was a sorcerer from the ancient city of Dəlilik Təpəsi (Mad Hill) from the Saray-ayı (palace moon) world in the Khumuthochor verse. Ulduzon was a tyrant and sorcerer who was driven mad by his own spells and ultimately poisoned the entire world and even the ether of that universe so much that I'gnononid consciously severed its own appendage (Khumuthochor) When the universe was severed it became a 'dead verse', everything within it and everyone within it imploding and coiling in on itself. Yet, Khumuthochor, acquiring its own independent consciousness and will, began to uncoil itself over eons of time, becoming the "Crawling Slug Corpse". Khumuthochor is believed to have acquired this self-driven consciousness from the soul of Ulduzon whom thrives within its core. From one of its 'dead pods' was born Kərtənkələ, a shape-shifting amorphic female corpse. Kərtənkələ appears in "The Hand Of Destiny", where she attempts to lead Rourn astray because she is oppossed to all "righteous dead". Who Knows About I'gnononid? Other than God, Satan, Galmoria, Tobias and the other 'God-powered' characters there are few other non-god characters and groups who know of I'gnononid's existence. Wayward Gods -- In Wayward Gods it is explicitly stated that the Nephelims know of I'gnononid as they are a direct result of I'gnononid and the Dinn. The deeper elaboration and explanations of I'gnononid is also a core albeit underlying theme throughout the series. Joseph Rawlins obviously knew the existence and potential of manipulating and tapping into I'gnononid as his cult was even called 'Ministries Of I'gnononid'. He learned about I'gnononid through the 'Sermon Of The Crawling Horn' grimoire given to him by a man named Mr. Grouse. Mathadeus, though almost a god due to his military ranking within the Taurians, is keen on much knowledge about I'gnononid as it is pretty much a requirement for the rank of admiral-general in the Multi-Stellar Confederation. Though Taurians in general know of I'gnononid because their race is old as Deep Time, Mathadeus can be considered a professor of the topic even within Taurian standards.